


Superposition

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Inside jokes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ring shopping, Sea Salt Family, cute lil family dynamic, this is very self indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: Isa has been putting off asking Lea to marry him. He had the ring in his pocket in case the opportunity arose but, he didn’t want it to be just any moment. He wanted it to be special. Something they would both always remember. And besides, Lea had planned a little trip for them this weekend, he could wait til it was over.





	Superposition

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends I am back, this was written really quick at 1:30AM so I apologize for any mistakes lol  
> Enjoy! :) Also sorry for the ending I suck at them hhha

Isa stood at the counter, glaring at the different choices of silver and gold and who knows what else type of material there was. He nervously tapped at the glass encasing the rings and let out a soft groan. 

“Isa? You okay?” Xion asked with a giggle as she looked up at the troubled man. 

Isa sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know what to get him.. I-I want it to be perfect.” 

Xion hummed in agreement and leaned forward, looking at the choices laid out before them. “Well, what do you think he’d like? You’ve known him for the longest..” 

“That’s the problem, I know a variety of things he would like.” Isa ran his hand up through his hair, closing his eyes as he thought back to a time when they had talked about rings. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And honestly, it was. That was long before they ever became nobodies. Maybe his taste had changed? 

“I think you’re overthinking it Isa. You know he’ll love any ring you get him..” Xion said with a smile. She was always so optimistic, it was something Isa admired about her. No matter what, she always had something good to say. 

Isa nodded along to what Xion had said and he continued his way down the aisle of glass cases of rings and other jewelry. He stopped about halfway through the second case when he saw something bright and red off in the corner. When he moved closer Isa all but let out a laugh at what he saw. There was a red ring, lined with gold and intricate patterns and in the middle of all of it, a moon. 

Instantly he called the attendant over to take the ring out and after only a few short moments the ring was his. Xion standing proudly at his side and practically bursting with excitement. 

*****

“Why am I here for this again?” Roxas asked, taking a bite of the donut Lea had bought for him as encouragement. 

“I need help! I don’t know how to do any of this stuff.” 

Roxas snorted, “and you think I do?” 

Lea sighed and waved his hand to dismiss Roxas’ complaints and kept leading him down the street to the local jewelry store. “I just want a second opinion is all.” 

When they got inside they were instantly overwhelmed. Lea followed a worker off to the rings while another told Roxas he couldn’t eat in the store, much to his displeasure. He opted for shoving the whole donut in his mouth instead of throwing it out, making Lea roll his eyes at him with a laugh. 

Lea was nervously scanning the few rings he had initially picked out but none of them seemed right. He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked over to Roxas who was sitting in a chair at the counter next to him. “What do you think?” 

“I dunno.. I don’t know what Isa would like. Isn’t that your job?” Roxas asked with a smirk and he crossed his arms behind his head. 

“What help are you?” Lea grumbled and looked back at the few rings on the counter. None of them worked, they just didn’t feel right to him. He pursed his lips as he pushed himself away from the selection and he started wandering around the store. Maybe something else would spark his interest. 

Sure enough, he found a whole collection of moon related items and was instantly drawn in. And the best of all, there was a ring. Bright blue and lined with silver, a sun sitting in the middle of a design with small stars around it. “That’s it.” 

*****

“I want you two to be careful while we’re gone okay? No crazy parties and please don’t burn the apartment down.” Isa said sternly but with a smile, he knew the kids would be good but he still had to set some rules. “And don’t forget to water little Alea!” 

Xion laughed as she looked over to the spikey aloe plant with the sea salt ice cream charm hanging off the pot. “I won’t! I couldn’t let a member of our family down.” 

Roxas simply rolled his eyes but had a fond look on his face nonetheless. “Don’t worry we’ll be okay, you’ve left us alone before for a weekend. We were fine then!” 

“You broke the dishwasher. Their was soap everywhere. For days..” Lea said with a laugh and shook his head, remembering coming home after a weekend in Radiant Garden with Isa to see the kitchen full of soap and dirty dishes. 

“That’s.. besides the point. We’ll be fine! Now go, be romantic away from us.” Roxas said as he practically shoved the two of them out the door with there bags. 

The couple laughed to themselves and said their goodbyes to the kids, even if it was just for a couple days they were going to miss them terribly. Isa has been putting off asking Lea to marry him. He had the ring in his pocket in case the opportunity arose but, he didn’t want it to be just any moment. He wanted it to be special. Something they would both always remember. And besides, Lea had planned a little trip for them this weekend, he could wait til it was over. 

They were going back home, well, to Radiant Garden. It technically wasn’t home for them anymore since the kids wanted to stay in Twilight Town and after much debate they finally decided to stay for them. But they still visited Radiant Garden as much as they could. Normally once a month at the very least. The place held too many memories to just leave behind. 

*****

When they first arrived Isa took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, the scent of the fountains off in the distance and the flowers all filling his senses as he stepped out into the open courtyard. “I miss this smell..” 

“Me too, it smells like home.” Lea said quietly, winding his arms around Isa from behind and tucking his face into Isa’s shoulder. Isa smiled and leaned back into Lea. His hands resting on Lea’s arms and he squeezed him gently. 

After a moment they both parted,they had places to be after all. Lea had a whole day planned for them. The first place they stopped was to drop there things for the weekend off. To Isa’s surprise it was his old home, somehow still standing and empty of life now. But his home still. 

“Lea I.. how did you do this?” 

Lea shrugged, placing the bags by the stairs and he bit his lip, “I called in a few favors from Ansem the Wise. Turns out he still feels pretty guilty about the whole ‘screwing up our lives thing’.” 

Isa winced slightly, hoping Lea wouldn’t notice but of course he did. “Right..” 

Lea stepped closer to Isa, slowly grabbing his hands in his and he pulled him closer, “this will always be our home. I wanted you to have something special to come back to when we come here on our visits.” 

Isa had to hold his breath to keep from crying. But one look into Lea’s eyes and he lost his composure. He wound his arms around Lea’s waist and pulled him closer, hiding his face in less neck and letting out a soft cry. “Thank you..” 

Lea gently played with Isa’s hair, holding him close and closing his eyes as his own tears threatened to fall. “I’d do anything for you Isa.” 

*****

Later that night the two were coming home from dinner and Lea decided to take them a different route. He wanted to cut through the courtyard with all the fountains in it. Isa wasn’t one to argue as it was beautiful at night anyways. 

Hand in hand they walked along the water, reminiscing about old times and how much things had changed since they were young and sneaking off to do who knows what together. 

Isa hummed to himself as he listened to Lea talking about how beautiful it was here and a wedding he had once seen. That perked Isa’s interest and he raised an eyebrow as Lea stopped walking. “Lea?” 

Releasing Isa’s hand Lea smiled nervously and slowly dropped to one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket, Lea’s face was red as he looked up at Isa, “Isa I love you more than anything, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we’ve had our ups and downs but..” 

“Lea wait.. are you doing what I’m thinking you’re doing?” 

“Um.. I-I uh yeah I..” 

Isa barked out a laugh and out his hands up to his hair for a moment, he couldn’t believe this was happening, had they really been so dumb to do this at the same time? 

Lea was watching him with a confused look on his face and he nervously shifted on his knee, waiting to see what exactly Isa was doing. 

Isa pulled himself together after a moment and shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little blue box, “Lea.. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..” 

The confusion melted off of Lea’s face and a grin quickly replaced it, he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Isa and spinning him around, making them both laugh and cry with each other. 

As they each opened the box for the other and placed their rings on their fingers they smiled to each other, they had even unknowingly got each other matching rings. They quickly went into stories of how they got the rings and recruiting Roxas and Xion to help out. 

The rest of the night was spent in inside, luckily the house had come with at least some furniture like a bed, couch and kitchen table. After they had made some dessert and eaten it all with a bottle of celebratory champagne, they headed off to bed. 

Kisses upon kisses and touches were shared and the pair was up all night. Wedding plans being discussed, who was going to be there and when they would want it to be. Only when the sun was starting to rise did they eventually drift off to sleep, hand in hand and new rings proudly displayed for anyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @seasaltisa


End file.
